


Аквитар

by notginger



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notginger/pseuds/notginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один день на научно-исследовательском проекте Федерации. Ведущий инженер проекта и глава центра компьютерного анализа выполняют свою обычную работу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аквитар

Мышь смотрела на Блейка с укоризной.  
В блестящих чёрных бусинах её глаз застыла, казалось, вся скорбь мира, хотя на самом деле мышь уже не могла ни на кого смотреть ни скорбно, ни весело, ни как-либо ещё, потому что была окончательно и бесповоротно мёртвой, что означало только одно – эксперимент снова провалился. Устройство для переноса материи наотрез отказывалось доставлять эту самую материю на место назначения в живом состоянии. Блейк бросил на мышь ещё один виноватый взгляд и с силой сдавил ладонями виски. Голова, начавшая ныть ещё утром, разболелась уже не на шутку. Он подумал о том, как здорово было бы сейчас пройтись под дождём – под шумным летним ливнем, когда горячий воздух не успевает остывать под струями и…  
«…успешно подавлено. Мятежники, пытавшиеся нарушить покой мирной…» – вклинился в его мысли голос диктора радиотрансляции. Блейк налил себе воды и залпом выпил почти целый стакан. Ливень – надо же было такое придумать! Он даже и не помнил, когда последний раз был под дождём – наверное, в юности, на Эксбаре, где он гостил у дяди. На Земле выходить под дождь было опасно, недаром же Федерация заботливо построила для своих граждан защитные купола, которые нельзя было покидать.  
Блейк пробежался пальцами по клавиатуре и недовольно поморщился. Отчёта от компьютерщиков по-прежнему не было, а без цифр он продолжать не мог. На столе, словно дразнясь, лежало полученное сегодня утром видеопослание с Зиглера Пять – долгожданная весточка от брата и сестры, живущих во Внешних мирах. Тянуло просмотреть его прямо сейчас, а может быть, пойти в компьютерный центр и лично спросить его неторопливых сотрудников, почему они тормозят работу важного для Федерации проекта. Или же хотелось чего-то ещё, неуютно скребущегося на краю сознания, постоянно ускользающего, вечно…  
Блейк допил воду и потерял ход своей мысли.  
– Как прошло? – Равелла появилась у него за спиной так неожиданно, будто уже успела тайком овладеть искусством телепортации.  
– Ровным счётом ничего революционного, – Блейк развёл руками и кивнул в сторону мыши, положившей свою маленькую жизнь на алтарь прогресса и науки. Равелла не отвечала – она вдруг замерла на месте, выжидающе глядя на Блейка. Может быть, стоило пригласить её поужинать вместе? Равелла была симпатичной девушкой, хорошим другом, и это постоянное ожидание в её глазах…  
– Равелла.  
– Да, Родж?  
– Пожалуйста, свяжись с Центром компьютерного анализа. Пусть пошевелятся там, из-за них у нас вся работа стоит.  
– Хорошо, Родж, – девушка выглядела разочарованной. – Ещё что-нибудь?  
– И, Равелла…  
Она снова напряжённо застыла, буравя его взглядом. Блейк несколько раз задумчиво провёл согнутым указательным пальцем по губам и вздохнул.  
– И пусть кто-нибудь уберёт отсюда это несчастное животное.

– …и будьте добры, передайте им, что мы можем либо заниматься делом, либо отвечать на их идиотские послания. Но никак не одновременно!  
Керр Эйвон, глава Центра компьютерного анализа, сердито стукнул по кнопке интеркома. Экран помигал и погас.  
Звонок из Инженерного управления стал последней каплей на сегодня. Сначала болван Энгли допустил ошибку в расчётах, пришлось переделывать всё за него, потом вышел из строя третий модуль, а следующий час был бездарно потрачен на то, чтобы развлекать какую-то некстати притащившуюся на проект правительственную делегацию. И теперь ещё этот вздумавший подгонять его «ведущий инженер»! Больше, чем идиоты, которыми нужно было руководить, Эйвона раздражали только идиоты, пытавшиеся руководить им. К сожалению, к доставлявшей ему удовольствие научно-исследовательской работе неизменно в избытке прилагались и те, и другие.  
Человек с его мозгами и талантами мог бы найти своим мозгам и талантам гораздо более дельное применение, подумал он, почти с тоской вспоминая о скормленном утилизатору обеде. От голода уже начинало сводить живот, но в пищу и воду добавляли супрессивные средства, поэтому Эйвон предпочитал терпеть до вечера, когда можно будет сделать ужин из купленных у контрабандистов чистых продуктов.  
Собственно говоря, он уже давно нашёл выход из этого замкнутого круга, досконально изучил банковскую систему Федерации, продумал все детали и почти дописал необходимую программу. Оставалось только решиться.  
«…выступление президента о последних достижениях Федерации в области экологии…» – жизнерадостно бубнила радиотрансляция. Эйвон знал, как отключить её, но это было слишком рискованно – мало ли кто из подчинённых решит обратить внимание властей на подозрительное нежелание своего начальника восхищаться «последними достижениями Федерации».  
Несколько минут он смотрел в одну точку, раздумывая о том, не стоит ли пойти в инженерное и лично высказать разозлившему его учёному всё, что он думает о лабораторных крысах без шерсти и хвостов, затем решительно придвинул к себе интерком и щёлкнул по кнопкам. На экране появилось изображение бледного мужчины с жидкими рыжеватыми волосами.  
– Тайнус, это я. Есть разговор. Встретимся сегодня вечером?

В восемь часов три минуты Родж Блейк вышел из своего кабинета на уровне двадцать шесть. Он всё-таки позвал Равеллу поужинать вместе с ним, но она отказалась, сославшись на головную боль. Должно быть, он всё же как-то неправильно истолковал те взгляды, что она бросала на него.  
«Ещё один корабль отправился к новым неизведанным мирам», – подумал он почти восторженно, услышав далёкий шум двигателей. Он представил себя летящим меж холодных сияющих звёзд, мягко улыбнулся своим мыслям и двинулся дальше.  
В пять минут девятого Керр Эйвон покинул компьютерный зал.  
«Ещё одна порция неудачников готовится совершить увлекательный круиз до Сигнус Альфы», – подумал он, услышав шум взлетающего звездолёта, и мрачно усмехнулся. Потом представил себя самого летящим меж холодных сияющих звёзд – не на каторжную планету, нет, он не будет настолько глуп, чтобы попасться. Куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, во Внешние миры, где до него не смогут дотянуться длинные руки Федерации, с красивой круглой суммой в кармане, первые шаги по направлению к которой они совершат с его другом Тайнусом уже сегодня. Он ещё раз искривил губы в усмешке и двинулся дальше.  
Некоторое время они шли в одном направлении – Блейк по коридору L-26, Эйвон – по параллельному ему L-34. Затем Блейк свернул направо, в коридор А-10, а Эйвон вошёл в лифт, с лёгким гудением перенёсший его на уровень тридцать семь.  
«Население планеты Фосфорон с радостным энтузиазмом приветствует проведённые Высшим советом…» – неутомимо старалась радиотрансляция.  
Самый обычный день на научно-исследовательском проекте Федерации «Аквитар» подходил к концу.


End file.
